


Fitzsimmons Film Fridays

by Georgiaroseoh



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Agents of SHIELD, Canon Compliant, Cuddles, Cute, Drabble, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Fluffy, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kisses, Love, Movie Night, One Shot, Post Season 3 Finale, Post-Canon, heart to heart, i got the warm fuzzies writing this, i love them, sciencebabies, these two are soulmates, they so cute and so easy to write, things i wish we got to see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georgiaroseoh/pseuds/Georgiaroseoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Simmons have been doing Fitzsimmons Film Fridays for as long as they can remember. Why should they stop now that they're together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitzsimmons Film Fridays

Work had finished for the day and Jemma couldn’t wait to see Fitz after debriefing from the field work they had done. 

Their lives had somewhat settled down after they had defeated Hive, and work was slowly getting back to the normal-ness of not fearing for their lives every five minutes. They were lucky enough to have had each other in the aftermath of it all and lot of feelings were shared between them as they helped each other through the destruction that Hive left in his wake. As a result, Fitz and Simmons had grown even closer, if that’s even possible.

Jemma quickly made her way into the common room, knowing that Fitz would be there, waiting for her. A big smile swept across her face as she saw him leaning against the counter, waiting for the kettle to boil. Jemma crept up behind him and slipped her arms around his waist which made Fitz jump at her seemingly cold hands. 

"Good evening Dr Simmons" he chirped as he took her hands in his. "Hello Mr Fitz" she replied as he turned to kiss her lightly on the lips. "I missed you" he whispered. Jemma smiled and pulled away. They had only been romantically involved for about a week and they were still trying to keep it hidden from their teammates. It seemed to be working out okay so far. 

Fitz handed Jemma a cup of tea and gestured for them to leave the room. "Any plans for this evening, Jemma?" He asked as they began heading for the living quarters of the Playground. Jemma smiled coyly and giggled "Oh, Fitz you do remember what day it is don’t you?" Fitz looked at Jemma and scratched his head, suddenly thinking that he had forgotten her birthday or something. 

Jemma let out a sarcastic sigh and nudged his shoulder, "It’s the Fitzsimmons Film Friday of course! We've done it every second Friday for as long as I can remember, yet you still forget?" Fitz rubbed his chin as he looked over at her grinning face. God she loved alliteration. 

"I thought- uh are we still doing that? After everything? Even though- we're not- exactly just friends anymore" He wasn't really sure of anything involving Simmons anymore. It was all so new and exciting and also slightly terrifying. He had never been with anybody that he cared so deeply and so strongly for. He wasn’t really sure what was on the table anymore. 

"Uh duuhhh of course we still are!" Jemma exclaimed. "We wouldn’t just stop one of the best traditions for nothing. Besides, we need a bit of relaxing time after everything we've dealt with. The FFF is an ideal option." Jemma was a logical thinker. 

Fitz smiled. He loved their movie nights; and she was right, they did deserve a break. "Your room or mine?" He asked as they turned into their corridor. Jemma keyed in Fitz’ code and stepped into his room, "yours."

\----------

After finally settling on a movie choice, Avatar, Fitz set it up and grabbed his big fluffy blanket from his wardrobe. He threw it on top of Jemma before sitting down on the bed next to her, leaning back against the headboard and leaving space between them. 

Jemma popped her head from out of the blanket in the cutest way possible, which made Fitz blush much to his dismay. The more he looked at her, the cuter she became. They unfolded the blanket and stretched it out over them so they were all nice and snuggly underneath. 

After about 10 minutes of the movie Fitz looked over at Jemma, wishing she would move closer to him, but Jemma's eyes were glued to the screen. He knew that these film nights were never anything sexual or extra, they’d done them for years, yet he hated being so far away from her when they have the opportunity to be so close. 

Fitz inched his hand closer to Jemma, trying to find her hand in the blanket. He caught something soft and a little bit cold and she turned to him with a smile. "Come closer Jem." Fitz motioned to her and she obliged.

Jemma laid her back against his chest and he wrapped his arms loosely around her, getting comfortable to watch the film together. Jemma felt like her whole body was suddenly incredibly sensitive to Fitz’ touch and she could feel the rise and fall of his breaths. It seemed odd to her that there was this added closeness tonight; this was the first Fitzsimmons Film Friday they’d had since they, you know, kissed and all. Usually their film watching was strictly platonic, as was their relationship. Now Jemma didn’t even want to watch the movie, she just wanted to touch him. 

She picked up Fitz’ hand, his right hand, and held it carefully between her two hands. Fitz gently squeezed his hand against hers, letting her know it was okay to continue. 

Jemma softly traced his fingers and whispered, “I never noticed how soft your hands are, Fitz.’ He looked at her and pulled his hand away. “Yeah well I moisturise,” he mumbled in the dorky way that Jemma loved. She just laughed and pulled his arm back around her. “I didn’t say it hated it.” 

She turned his hand over in hers and gently inspected with her fingers every nook of his hand. She could feel his strong muscles which are worked every day in the lab, yet they were contrasted with his soft, soft skin. Jemma couldn’t believe that she had never noticed it before. “It’s actually quite lovely,” she added as she interlocked their fingers together. 

Fitz gave her hand another squeeze and kissed the top of her head. He loved that she was so close to him, he thought she could feel her heart beating but his own heart was racing so fast that it overpowered hers. Jemma brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it over and over ever so lightly, dragging her lips across his skin between each kiss.

“Watch the film, Jemma.” Fitz didn’t know what he was feeling but it still terrified him all the same. Jemma laughed and turned her body to face him. She caught his gaze and stared into his eyes for what felt like an eternity. Fitz leaned down and slowly pressed his lips against Jemma’s. She melted into the kiss, wanting more than ever to never break apart. Jemma brought her hand up to his face and held it there against his stubble. As Fitz pulled away, he was smiling; this was the best Fitzsimmons Film Friday that he had ever attended.

Jemma moved on top of him and laid her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He was warm and he felt of everything that was right in the world. If someone asked her where home was, she realised, home wasn’t a place at all. It was this feeling. This feeling she had when two arms encased her with so much love and so much support. It was the feeling she’s had for the last 10 years of her life. Home was where ever Leopold Fitz was, and home is where she intended to stay forever.

Jemma closed her eyes as they silently lay, with Fitz’ heartbeat in her ear and the sound of Avatar still playing on the TV. Fitz was softly running his hands up and down her back, being careful of her healing bruises from last week’s events. 

They stayed like that for almost the whole remainder of the movie, when Fitz realised that Jemma had fallen asleep. He smiled to himself as he looked at his best friend in the world asleep on his chest. They had been through so much together, experienced so much grief, loss, heartbreak and struggle but they came out of it together. They survived together. 

And together they would be, for as long as life itself.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr if ya want georgiaroseoh.tumblr.com


End file.
